Alles auf Anfang
by Mindoir
Summary: [Abandoned] [Post S1] Nach Pipers Aufeinandertreffen mit Pennsatucky muss sie zwei Monate in Isolationshaft verbringen. Als sie zum Camp zurückkehrt, stellt sie fest, dass sich die Reetablierung als deutlich schwieriger erweisen wird, als sie gehofft hatte.
1. Prolog

**Spoiler  
**Season 1-2

**Rating  
**T for Language and Violence [May change later]

**Disclaimer  
**Sämtliche Rechte an Orange is the new Black inklusive der Charaktere liegen bei Netflix, Lionsgate, Jenji Kohan und Piper Kerman. Dieses Werk ist ein zu Einhundert Prozent non-profitables Projekt.

**Main Characters  
**Piper Chapman  
Alex Vause  
Nicky Nichols  
Galina "Red" Reznikov

_**A/N  
**Ich verwende in dieser Story einige Szenen aus der Serie. Da ich diese jedoch im O-Ton gucke, sind eventuelle Zitate von mir sinngemäß übersetzt und nicht aus der deutschen Synchronisation übernommen._

_EDIT:/ [10.05.2015] Diese Story wird von mir aktuell NICHT fortgesetzt. Eventuell greife ich sie irgendwann noch einmal auf, derzeit ist dies jedoch nicht geplant._

have fun,  
sincerely your roman soldier  
~ Spliz

* * *

**Prolog**

Rot.

Das war alles, was ich sah.

Ein rotes Gesicht unter mir, meine roten Fäuste, die darauf einschlugen, ein rotes Kleid aus Bettlaken angefertigt, meine rote Uniform und der rote Schnee.

Ich war in einem Rausch, ich realisierte nicht, was ich tat, als ich schlug und schlug und schlug. Mehr Rot spritzte durch die Luft, färbte Haut, Stoff und Schnee.

Erst als ich hörte, wie eine schwere Stahltür geöffnet wurde, hielt ich mit meinem nächsten Schlag inne und ich begriff ruckartig, was all das Rot war.

Blut.

Und es war überall.

„Gefangene!", rief Officer Bell in ihrem wie immer barschen Tonfall, doch ich reagierte nicht. Mein Blick war auf das Gesicht von Pennsatucky konzentriert. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, wer die andere Frau war, über die ich mich beugte, hätte ich sie nicht erkannt. Ihr Gesicht war von Blut überströmt und von Wunden übersäht. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, wodurch ich klar erkennen konnte, dass einige ihrer verfaulten Zähne fehlten.

„Du bist außerhalb des zulässigen Bereichs!", setzte Bell fort und begann auf mich zuzugehen. Ich ignorierte sie noch immer voller Schock und mein Blick fiel auf meine Hände, ebenfalls von Blut überströmt, mit aufgeplatzten Knöcheln zu Fäusten geballt. Verstört hob ich meinen Kopf und erkannte zum ersten Mal in diesen kurzen Minuten die Anwesenheit des Officers an. Ich wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich starrte sie lediglich an.

Plötzlich wandelte sich der strenge Blick von Bell in Entsetzen. Sie schien erst jetzt gemerkt zu haben, dass ich nicht alleine im Schnee kniete. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf meine Fäuste, dann auf Pennsatuckys Gesicht und überflogen schließlich all das Blut, das über dem Gelände und der Kleidung von uns beiden verstreut war.

Sie griff rasch zu ihrem Funkgerät. „Hier Officer Bell, ich brauche sofort Unterstützung auf dem Außengelände!"

Ich brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass ich mich in riesen Schwierigkeiten befinden würde und hob meine Hände über den Kopf. Bell rannte die letzten paar Meter auf mich zu und zerrte mich von dem regungslosen Körper der kleineren Frau herunter, schob mich mit dem Gesicht voran in den kalten Schnee.

Ich wehrte mich nicht, denn abgesehen davon, dass mein Körper auf keine meiner Befehle reagieren wollte, war meinem Gehirn klar, dass jetzt auch nur irgendeine Bewegung zu machen, fatale Folgen haben würde.

Erneut hörte ich, wie die Stahltür aufging und sich einige Schritte näherten, doch ich konnte nichts sehen, mein Gesicht war in den Schnee gepresst. Bell übte mit einem Knie Druck auf meinen Rücken auf, damit ich mich nicht aufrichten würde und griff anschließend nach meinen Armen, um mir hinter dem Rücken Handschnellen anzulegen.

„Oh mein Gott", hörte ich schließlich die Stimme von Bennett flüstern.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte O'Neill, schwer außer Atem.

Niemand beantwortete dem dicken Officer die Frage, doch ich spürte, wie der Druck auf meinem Rücken sich verringerte und jemand an meinen Armen zerrte.

„Hoch mit dir, Chapman!", befahl Bell schließlich. Ich hörte, wie die anderen beiden Officer schockiert Luft holten, offenbar überrascht, wer für den Zustand von Pennsatucky verantwortlich sein sollte. Doch ich bewegte mich nicht, ich wollte es, ich wollte aufstehen, doch ich konnte nicht.

Bell zog abermals an meinem Arm und befahl mir, mich zu erheben und schließlich packte ein weiteres paar Hände meinen anderen Arm und zu zweit zogen Bell und O'Neill mich auf meine Füße, doch meine Beine gaben unter meinem Gewicht nach und ich sackte in dem Griff der zwei Officer zusammen.

Die beiden scherten sich nicht weiter um mein Befinden, als sie mich einfach, noch immer an den Armen packend, zurück ins Gebäude zerrten, meine Füße schleiften hinter mir her und ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen, wodurch meine blonden Haare wie ein Vorhang vor meinem Gesicht fielen und mich von der Welt um mich herum abschotteten.

Ich hörte einige flüsternde und tuschelnde Stimmen, bis schließlich der Alarm ertönte, der allen Gefangenen befahl, sich auf den Boden zu legen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis durch die Lautsprecher die Stimme eines Officers dröhnte.

„Alle Gefangenen haben sich unverzüglich zu den ihn zugeteilten Buchten zu begeben! Ich wiederhole; Alle Gefangenen haben sich unverzüglich zu den ihn zugeteilten Buchten zu begeben!"

„Chapman?", fragte schließlich jemand schockiert, was mich dazu veranlasste, zum ersten Mal seit Bell und O'Neill mich aus dem Schnee hoben, meinen Kopf anzuheben und ich starrte direkt in die vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen von Nicky.

Als ich jedoch realisierte, wer neben ihr stand und mich ebenfalls mit einer Mixtur aus Verwirrung, Entsetzen und einigen anderen Gefühl betrachtete, senkte ich meinen Blick wieder wortlos. Ich war nicht in der Lage dazu, Alex anzusehen und war regelrecht froh darüber, dass ich ohne zu verharren an den beiden vorbei gezogen wurde.

„Geht in eure Buchten, Gefangene", rief O'Neill den beiden schließlich zu, als wir bereits einige Meter an ihnen vorbei waren, da sie sich noch nicht von dem Bild, dass ich blutüberströmt mit gefesselten Händen durch die Hallen des Gefängnisses gezerrt wurde, losreißen konnten.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Zurück zu den Isolationswurzeln

**Kapitel 1**

**Zurück zu den Isolationswurzeln**

Ein Großteil des Blutes war bereits in meinen Khakis festgetrocknet und färbte sie damit rotbräunlich, als die schwere Tür der Isolationszelle hinter mir geschlossen wurde. Mein letzter Besuch hier war kurz, aber ich erkannte sofort, dass die Zelle, in der ich mich nun befand, exakt dieselbe war, in der ich zuletzt eingesperrt wurde.

In der rot gestrichenen Tür war in Großbuchstaben _KILL ME NOW_ eingeritzt. Das Lüftungsgitter, welches meine Zelle mit der Nachbarszelle verband, war nicht nur stark verdreckt, sondern auch an einigen Stellen demoliert. Die türkise Matratze, extrem dreckig und abgenutzt, war so dünn, dass es für meine Bequemlichkeit keinen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn sie gefehlt hätte. Die Wand war fleckig, möglicherweise an einiges Stellen sogar verschimmelt und der kalte Boden vom vielen Umherwandern der Insassen abgetreten.

Aber eine Sache war anders, wie ich schließlich begriff, als ich mich stark zitternd mit einem nervösen Augenzucken auf das unbequeme Bett setzte und in der hintersten Ecke verkroch, die Füße auf die Matratze gestellt, die Beine dicht an den Körper angezogen und mit meinen Armen umklammert. Dieses Mal würde ich hier weitaus mehr Zeit verbringen, als achtundvierzig Stunden.

Obwohl ich eingenickt war, hatte ich mich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, bis einige Stunden später die Tür geöffnet wurde und zwei Männer in den kleinen Raum eintraten. Der Officer, ein großer schwarzer Mann mit Glatze und einem mürrischem Blick, legte ein beiges Tablett mit undefinierbarem Essen, was wohl mein heutiges Frühstück darstellen sollte und das einzige Weihnachtsgeschenk sein dürfte, mit welchem ich für dieses Jahr rechnen konnte, auf den Boden, bevor er sich gegen die Wand neben das Gitter lehnte.

Der andere Mann hatte kurze blonde Haare und einen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Er trug einen weißen Kittel und hielt einen Verbandkasten in der rechten Hand.

„Miss Chapman", begrüßte der Arzt mich mit einem Kopfnicken und legte den Kasten neben mir auf dem Bett ab. Nachdem er ihn öffnete, kramte er einen Lappen hervor, ging zum Waschbecken um ihn in Wasser zu ertränken und wrang ihn anschließend aus. „Ihre Hände bitte", sagte er schließlich, als er vor mir stand und hielt mir eine nasse Hand gestreckt entgegen.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich realisierte, um was er mich bat und löste die Umklammerung meiner Beine. Sofort ergriff er mit einem überraschend sanften Halt meine rechte Hand, wischte mit dem Lappen das Blut von den Knöcheln und Fingern und wiederholte dies mit meiner anderen Hand.

Er drehte sich wieder um, um den Lappen auszuwaschen und ich nutzte die Zeit, auf meine nun sauberen Hände zu starren. Die Haut an den Knöcheln und Gelenken war aufgeplatzt, das Fleisch darunter klar zu erkennen. Blutergüsse waren dabei sich zu bilden und ich wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis die Knöchel anschwellen würden.

„Ballen sie die Hände", ordnete der Arzt mich an und ich tat, wie mir geheißen. Je weiter ich meine Finger beugte, desto größer wurden die Schmerzen, bis sie schließlich unerträglich wurden und ich meine Hände zischend wieder entspannte.

Der Arzt nickte lediglich, als ich den schmerzerfüllten Laut von mir gab, nahm meine Hände wieder in die seinen, bewegte nach und nach jeden Finger einzeln in alle Richtungen und beobachtete dabei genau meine Reaktionen.

„Gebrochen ist offenbar nichts, aber definitiv verstaucht und geprellt", diagnostizierte er und begann damit, meine Hände mit einem Verband zu umwickeln, „Seien sie ein paar Tage vorsichtig mit den Bewegungen und lösen sie den Verband nicht voreilig."

Mit diesen letzten Worten hob der Arzt seinen Verbandkasten wieder auf und verließ gemeinsam mit dem grimmigen Officer meine Zelle. Die Tür wurde laut zugeknallt und mein Blick fiel von meinen nun verbundenen Händen auf das Tablett am anderen Ende der Zelle.

Langsam senkte ich mich von dem Bett auf den Boden herab und kroch, darauf achtend, meine Hände nicht zu stark zu belasten, auf mein Frühstück zu. Auf dem Tablett lag eine einzelne Scheibe Graubrot belegt mit einer undefinierbaren Wurstsorte. Die Wurst war den Rand entlang mit grünem Schimmel gesprenkelt, also legte ich diese vorsichtig beiseite, um den Zustand des Brotes zu begutachten. Darauf konnte ich zwar keinen Schimmel, dafür aber eindeutig Bissspuren erkennen, die vermutlich von einem Nagetier und damit höchstwahrscheinlich einer Ratte, stammten.

Die Wurst weiterhin gänzlich ignorierend, hob ich das angebissene Stück Brot auf, riss ein kleines Stück ab und kaute vorsichtig darauf herum, bis ich beschloss, dass es zwar definitiv keine Delikatesse war, aber immerhin nicht den eindringlichen Wunsch in mir hegte, mich über die Toilette zu beugen und das Brot wieder hervor zu würgen.

Ich schob das Tablett mit der verschimmelten Wurst zur Seite und fand mich kurz darauf erneut in einer zusammengekauerten Position auf der verdreckten Matratze wieder. Doch während ich gestern noch viel zu erschöpft war, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu realisieren und infolgedessen kurz nach dem Schließen meiner Augen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war nun, das einzige was ich sehen konnte, wenn ich meine Augen schloss, die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Pennsatucky, als ich sie zu Boden stieß und anfing, auf sie einzuschlagen.

Mein Blick fiel auf meine verbundenen Hände, die unkontrolliert anfingen zu zittern, nachdem ich sie von meinen Beinen löste, um meine Position zu wechseln. Ich versuchte, meine Atmung so ruhig wie nur möglich zu halten, als ich meinen Rücken gegen die Wand presste, meine Beine in einen Schneidersitz verschob und die Hände in meinen Schoß legte.

Ich holte einmal tief durch die Nase Luft, hielt den Atem für ein paar wenige Sekunden und atmete langsam durch den Mund wieder aus. Und dann nochmal und nochmal, bis meine Hände sich beruhigten und ich meine Gedanken konzentrieren konnte. Die Schreie und Rufe der anderen Gefangenen versuchte ich in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes zu drängen und analysierte unterdessen meine derzeitige Situation, angefangen bei den Ereignissen am Heiligabend.

Die ganze Geschichte war nicht meine Schuld, diese Erkenntnis änderte zwar nichts an meiner Situation, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsste ich mich für meine Handlungen rechtfertigen, sogar vor mir selbst.

Ich hätte Pennsatucky niemals angegriffen, wenn sie nicht auf mich zugekommen wäre. Und all das wäre niemals eskaliert, wenn Healy eingegriffen hätte. Aber stattdessen stand er neben der Tür, mit seinem Thermosbecher in der Hand, beobachtete uns mit einem gleichgültigen Blick, als würde er die nachfolgenden Handlungen genehmigen und verschwand wortlos.

Was würde der Counselor zu dem Vorfall sagen? Caputo wird bestimmt jeden seiner Mitarbeiter befragen, ob sie irgendetwas sahen, hörten oder wussten. Was also würde Healy ihm erzählen? Dass er uns gesehen hatte? Dass ich Pennsatucky vorsätzlich attackierte? Ich schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, nach allem was geschehen war, würde ich es ihm zutrauen. Niemand würde mein Wort über seines stellen und er wäre mich endgültig los.

Aber es war nicht vorsätzlich, es war Notwehr. Wenn sie mich nicht mit ihrem angespitztem hölzernen Kreuz bedroht hätte, als müsste sie mir wie ein Exorzist das Böse austreiben, hätte ich nicht zum Schraubenzieher-

_Der Schraubenzieher..._ Meine Augen wurden weit bei der Erinnerung an das Werkzeug, das ich am selben Tag zuvor von Big Boo, meinem Weihnachtswichtel, geschenkt bekommen habe. Oder besser gesagt, zurückerhalten habe. Denn es war genau dieser Schraubenzieher, den ich versehentlich an meinem allerersten Arbeitstag in der Elektrowerkstadt hab mitgehen lassen. Immerhin wusste ich nun, wohin der Schraubenzieher so plötzlich verschwunden war, nachdem ich ihn unter meiner Matratze versteckte.

Wenn die Wärter das Werkzeug entdecken, werden sie vermuten, dass ich ihn bei mir hatte, in dieser Hinsicht blieb mir jedoch nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass sie ihn entweder nicht finden würden, was natürlich äußerst unwahrscheinlich war, oder, dass sie keine Spuren darauf entdecken könnten, die auf mich schließen würden.

Der Schraubenzieher kam also definitiv auf die wachsende Liste meiner Probleme. Immerhin hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, Pennsatucky damit zu attackieren, da sie zuvor mit ihrem Kreuz meine Hand aufschlitzte, rekapitulierte ich den Abend weiter.

Was hatte mich dazu getrieben, ohne ein Gewissen auf die kleinere Frau einzuprügeln?

_„Gott liebt dich nicht!", bemerkte sie mit ihrem breiten, großspurigen Grinsen im Gesicht und wedelte mit dem Kreuz durch die Luft, die angespritzte Seite auf mich gerichtet, während ich selbst das Blut beobachtete, dass aus der frischen Wunde von meiner Hand auf den Boden tropfte und den Schnee am Auftreffpunkt dampfend zum Schmelzen brachte._

_„Du bist Gottes Liebe nicht würdig!", erläuterte sie schließlich mit steigender Lautstärke, das Grinsen langsam verschwindend._

_„Du bist NIEMANDES Liebe würdig!", dieser Satz brachte mich dazu, von meinem eigenen Blut aufzusehen und in die braun-grünlichen Augen zu starren. Auf einmal stürzte die gesamte Wahrheit, alles, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, auf mich ein._

_Larry, der heraus gefunden hatte, dass ich ihn betrogen habe, ausgerechnet mit meiner Ex und mir in seinem eigenen Zorn erzählt hatte, dass eben jene Ex, mich entgegen ihrer eigenen Behauptung den Behörden auslieferte. Die mir gesagt hatte, dass ich nie wieder zu ihr kommen solle, nicht mit Problemen, Liebe, Bedürfnissen, Trauer, Wut oder sogar meiner wortwörtlichen schmutzigen Wäsche, da ich ihr nach acht Jahren erneut das Herz brach, indem ich Larry ihr vorzog. Und anschließend erneut Larry, der sich endgültig von mir trennte, weil er mein „Karussell" nicht mehr ertragen konnte und nicht aus Angst mit mir zusammen sein wollte._

_Mit einem Mal entwickelte sich all das in eine ungeheure Wut auf alles und jeden, das berühmte „Piper-Temperament", wie Alex es nannte. Pennsatucky schien die Veränderung meiner Gefühle von meinem Gesicht ablesen zu können, denn sie ging einen halben Schritt zurück und veränderte die Haltung des hölzernen Kreuzes, als könne sie mich wie einen Dämonen von ihr fernhalten, wenn sie das Kreuz nur lange genug auf mich richtete._

_„Deshalb ist es Zeit, dass du stirbst!", schrie sie schließlich und hob ausholend ihre Arme über den Kopf, um mir das Holz in den Körper zu rammen. Doch sie hatte das Pech in meiner absoluten Wut die einzige Person in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu sein und so gab ich ihr nicht die geringste Chance für einen Angriff. Ich trat zu. Ich schlug zu. Und ich schlug. Und schlug. Und schlug._

Ich lachte ein kurzes, trockenes Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung an den exakten Kampfablauf. „Ziemlich extreme Form von Notwehr", murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

* * *

Nach einer weiteren, dieses Mal deutlich unruhigeren Nacht sowie einem weiteren und ebenso unappetitlichen Frühstück, bekam ich erneut Besuch von einem gänzlich in Blau gekleideten Officer.

„Auf zu den Duschen", sagte er mit einem lüsternen Blick, während er nach meinen Händen packte. Ich schrak im ersten Moment vor der Berührung zurück, wodurch der Mann nur umso fester zupackte, bevor er mir ein Paar Handschellen anlegte und mich aus meiner Zelle führte.

In dem Duschraum befreite er eines meiner Handgelenke, sodass ich mich meiner Kleidung entledigen konnte, bevor er mich an einer Halterung an der Wand direkt unter einem der Duschköpfe festkettete.

Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass er selbst nicht nass werden würde und hatte genug Anstand, um zumindest so zu tun, als würde er sich weit genug weg drehen, um mich nicht beobachten zu können.

Nachdem ich eine der unangenehmsten Duschen meines Lebens abgeschlossen hatte und mich so gut wie möglich mit dem Handtuch abtrocknete, was mir gereicht wurde, bat ich den Officer um neue Kleidung.

Dieser lachte mir offen ins Gesicht. „Klar doch, sobald du hier raus kommst kannst du dir in der Wäscherei neue holen." Ich seufzte schwer und zog mir widerwillig meine drei Tage alten, blutverschmierten Khakis an.

Die Verbände an meinen Händen hatte ich noch nicht gelöst gehabt, wodurch ich noch für einige Zeit nach meiner Dusche an allem, was ich anfasste, nasse Abdrücke hinterließ. Außerdem tropften meine noch überwiegend nassen Haare meine Kleidung voll.

Drei weitere Tage lang erinnerte mich das Blut auf meiner Kleidung immer und immer wieder an den Kampf mit Pennsatucky. Der Anblick machte mich verrückter als das Geschrei der anderen Insassinnen. Doch als ich das nächste Mal abgeholt wurde, um mich duschen zu können, brachte mir die junge Frau eine saubere Uniform in meiner Größe mit, für die ich mich großzügig bedankte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so erfreut darüber sein würde, frische Kleidung in meinen Händen zu halten.

Nach, wie ich glaubte, zwei weiteren Tagen brachte mir ein neues Gesicht mein Abendessen, bestehend aus gemanschten Kartoffeln, die eine grüne Färbung hatten, sowie etwas nicht weiter definierbarem Fleisch.

„Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen?" Bei der Frage sah ich verwirrt auf und starrte den Officer an. Auf sein Hemd war der Name _Foley_ gestickt.

„Bringen?", fragte ich, den Kopf leicht geneigt und zuckte etwas, weil ich zum ersten Mal seit meines letzten Duschgangs meine eigene Stimme hörte.

Foley nickte knapp und war der erste Officer in der sogenannten Security Holding Unit, der mir tatsächlich den Ansatz eines sympathisierenden Lächelns schenkte. Ich dachte nicht wirklich großartig nach, sondern antwortete komplett reflexartig mit „ein Buch."

Erneut nickte Foley, bevor er mich wieder verließ und nicht vor dem nächsten Abendessen wiederkehrte, tatsächlich nicht nur mit einem Tablett voller widerwärtigem Essen, sondern ebenfalls mit einem aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehenem Buch in seiner Hand.

Perfekt, dachte ich sarkastisch, als ich den Titel las. Anna Karenina von Leo Tolstoi. Was wäre in meiner derzeitigen Situation besser als ein Roman über Ehebruch und Selbstmord. Nichtsdestotrotz war ich dankbar für die Beschäftigung, die mir das Buch bringen würde und so begann ich zu lesen, mein Essen gänzlich ignorierend, wie ich es oft in den letzten und folgenden Tagen tat.

Als mich Foley einige Tage später wieder fragte, ob ich irgendetwas bräuchte, bat ich ihn um Papier und einen Stift und auch das brachte er mir zu meiner Überraschung vorbei. Es waren lediglich drei Blatt und der Stift war ein alter pinkfarbener Filzstift, aber es war mehr, als ich erwartet hatte.

Ich begann alles Mögliche auf die Zettel zu schreiben, unter anderem die Namen der verschiedenen Wärter, die mir mein Essen brachten oder mich alle paar Tage zu den Duschen führten.

Mit jedem weiteren Tag wurde dieser Alltag immer normaler. Die Schreie der anderen Gefangenen wurden zu einem monotonen Grundrauschen. Das immerwährende Licht in meiner Zelle, das Nachts, oder besser gesagt zu dem Zeitpunkt, von dem ich glaubte, dass es Nachts war, aus irgendeinem Grund flackerte, wurde so gewöhnlich, dass ich sogar begann, mich in dem etwas dunkleren Duschraum unwohl zu fühlen.

Hin und wieder nutzte ich meinen unendlichen Vorrat an Zeit dazu, sinnlos die wenigen Meter meiner Zelle abzulaufen, damit ich wenigstens etwas in Bewegung blieb, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis mir die Möglichkeit wirklich zu laufen fehlte. Es fehlte mir mehr als der Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, mehr als eine ruhige Nacht, mehr als vernünftiges Essen.

Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber irgendwann begann ich damit, meine Langeweile zu vertreiben, indem ich das gekochte Eigelb, welches ich sowieso nicht ausstehen konnte, an die Wand über meinem Bett schmierte. Über die Tage hinweg entstand so das Bild eines Gold-Waldsängers der aus einer gelben Blüte trinkt.

Irgendwann meinte einer der Officers, er sollte das Frühstück, dass er mir gerade brachte einfach wieder mitnehmen, und mich stattdessen mein Kunstwerk, dass ich stolz _Durstiger Vogel_ taufte von der Wand ablecken. „Ich hasse Eigelb", war meine einzige Reaktion, meine Stimme schwach und rau durch den geringen Gebrauch.

„Dein Vogel sieht aus wie der gelbe Angry Bird!", rief der Officer lediglich, als er mich wieder mit meinen Gedanken alleine ließ. Und Gedanken war ein gutes Stichwort, denn das war, womit ich mich am meisten beschäftigte.

Mit den Gedanken an Pennsatucky, wie sie blutig im Schnee lag, von der ich nicht einmal musste, ob sie sich irgendwo in einem Krankenbett befand, gekettet an einen IV und Maschinen, die sie am Leben erhalte würden oder ob ich tatsächlich lange genug auf sie einprügelte, um sie umzubringen.

Mit den Gedanken an Larry, meinen süßen, aber vollkommen unfokussierten Verlobten… Ex-Verlobten, dem ich Dinge angetan habe, die er niemals verdient hätte. Ich habe ihn betrogen, ihn belügt, ihn verraten und auch wenn mein Verstand mir sagte, dass ich verdient habe, was ich infolgedessen von ihm erhielt, konnte ich nicht anders, als eine gefährliche Mischung aus Trauer und Wut zu verspüren.

Mit den Gedanken an Alex, meiner hinreißenden, aber manipulativen Ex-Freundin, die ich einst als Liebe meines Lebens bezeichnete. Gefühle, die ich bis heute scheinbar nie wirklich ablegen, sondern lediglich verdrängen konnte. Gefühle, die sie erwiderte und ich in meinem Narzissmus zertrampelte, woraufhin sie die nur allzu verständliche Entscheidung traf, nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben zu wollen.

Ich dachte daran zurück, wie ich Dina im Badezimmer von Schlafsaal E erklärte, dass im Gefängnis der wahre Feind die Wahrheit ist.

_„…Nun geht es nur noch darum, den Tag zu überleben, ohne zu weinen._

_Und ich habe Angst. Ich habe noch immer Angst. Ich habe Angst, dass ich im Gefängnis nicht ich selbst bin und ich habe Angst, dass ich es bin._

_Die anderen sind nicht das beängstigendste im Gefängnis, Dina, sondern dass du deinem wahren Ich gegenüber stehst. Denn wenn du erst einmal hinter diesen Mauern steckst, kannst du nirgendswo hin rennen, selbst wenn du es könntest._

_Hier holt dich die Wahrheit ein, Dina…"_

„Ist das mein wahres Ich?", murmelte ich niedergeschlagen und spürte, wie zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder Tränen meine Wangen hinab liefen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Meine persönliche Auferstehung

**Kapitel 2**

**Meine persönliche Auferstehung**

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Tage, Wochen oder vielleicht sogar Monate ich bereits in dieser kleinen Zelle saß, aber ich weiß, was ich nach all dieser Zeit fühlte: Absolut gar nichts.

Ich habe schon lange mit niemandem mehr gesprochen, die Wachen sprachen nicht mit mir und beantworteten eventuelle Fragen sowieso nicht, weshalb ich irgendwann aufhörte, sie zu stellen.

Der einzige körperliche Kontakt seit meiner Verlegung, der nicht aus dem Anlegen oder Abnehmen von Handschellen für den Weg zum Duschraum und zurück bestand, war der des Arztes, der sich erneut meine Hände angesehen hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass meine Wunden vernünftig und ohne Infektionen verheilen würden. Und das war noch länger her, als mein letztes gesprochenes Wort.

An vernünftiges Essen erinnerte ich mich kaum noch, während ich versuchte, den mysteriösen Auflauf zumindest teilweise zu verschlingen. Ich brauchte keinen Spiegel, um mir klar zu sein, dass ich während meiner Zeit in diesen wenigen Quadratmetern stark an Gewicht verloren hatte, aber ich verlor lieber zusätzlich an Gewicht durch das Verweigern der Nahrung, als die undefinierbaren Mahlzeiten in meinen Körper rein zu quälen.

Öfter als mir lieb war, erwischte ich mich bei dem Gedanken daran, ob es etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich sterben würde. Ob irgendjemand außerhalb meiner Zelle sich dafür interessieren würde, wenn ich einfach nie wieder kehren würde. Wen hatte ich denn noch dort draußen, der mich vermissen würde?

Larry war vermutlich glücklich, dass ich ihn nicht mit meinen Karussellfahrten belästigen konnte. Alex hatte definitiv genügend klargestellt, dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Mein Vater hat sich sowieso geweigert, Kontakt mit mir zu suchen oder meinen Kontaktversuchen entgegenzuwirken, seit ich ihm von meinem Verbrechen erzählt hatte. Meine Mutter hatte unter Garantie ihre Hände damit voll, sich über die unmöglichen Häuserfarben in ihrer Nachbarschaft aufzuregen. Polly erfuhr vermutlich durch Larry, was für eine böse Betrügerin ich doch bin und dass es ausgerechnet Alex war, mit der ich ihn betrog, würde ich mir vermutlich Stundenlang anhören müssen, wenn ich sie jemals wieder sah.

Und ich muss sagen, dass ich mir auch nicht sicher war, ob ich irgendeinen von ihnen wiedersehen wollte. Der einzige Mensch, den ich in diesen Momenten hätte ertragen können, war mein kleiner Bruder, der mir mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit, seinen Witzen und seinen großzügigen Umarmungen stets und in jeder Situation das Gefühl gab, ein geliebter Mensch zu sein. Ein Gefühl, von welchem ich schon vor meiner Verlegung in die Isolationszelle nicht mehr viel gespürt habe.

* * *

Während des sechsten oder siebten Durchlesens von Anna Karenina bin ich einmal mehr eingeschlafen, wodurch das Buch geöffnet in mein Gesicht fiel und das erste, was ich beim Aufwachen sehen konnte, ein Gewimmel von Buchstaben war, bevor ich überhaupt realisierte, wodurch ich aufgewacht war.

„Chapman!", rief die grimmige Stimme, die ich sofort dem großen, schwarzen Officer zuordnen konnte, der mich auf den durstigen Vogel, der mittlerweile zu schimmeln begann, ansprach.

Ich schob das Buch von meinem Gesicht und starrte in das flackernde Licht über mir, was mich darauf hinwies, dass es noch nicht Zeit für Frühstück war. Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf zu der Tür, in der der Officer ungeduldig auf meine Reaktion wartete.

„Aufstehen", befahl er schließlich und ich gehorchte automatisch. Er legte mir Handschellen an und wie immer schreckte ich für einen Moment vor der Berührung zurück, woraufhin er mich grob am Arm packte und mich aus der Zelle herausschleifte, an den anderen Zellen vorbei, am Duschraum vorbei und die Treppe rauf.

Vollkommen durcheinander sah ich mich immer wieder um und versuchte zu erschließen, wo ich hingebracht wurde. Schließlich waren wir draußen und gingen auf einen der im Gefängnis verwendeten Vans zu. Entgegen meiner Vermutung, dass es noch keine Zeit für Frühstück war, war es dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen vielmehr bereits Mittag und als ich sah, wer auf dem Fahrersitz saß und entspannt in einer Zeitschrift blätterte, machte das Herz in meinem Brustkorb einen Satz.

Der CO öffnete die große Seitentür und schob mich grob auf einen der Sitze, bevor er sich selbst auf den Beifahrersitz begab. „Haben wir alle?", fragte Morello, und sah jetzt erst von den Bildern der Hochzeitskleider auf. Sie sah zum Officer rüber, der knapp nickte, bevor sie sich nach vorne richtete und ihr Blick dabei über den Rückspiegel schweifte. Ich konnte im Spiegelbild sehen, wie ihre Augen sich zu großen Tellern weiteten. „Chapman?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf schließlich nach hinten und sah mich direkt an. Ich versuchte, ihr ein schmales Lächeln zuzuwerfen, versagte dabei aber kläglich. Sie starrte mich einige Sekunden lang an, bis der Officer ihr schließlich mit einem grimmigen Unterton befahl, endlich loszufahren und uns zum Camp zu bringen.

_Zum Camp_, dachte ich und spürte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen etwas, was sich wie Freude anfühlte und überraschte mich selbst, als mein nächster Gedanke durch meinen Kopf schoss. _Nach Hause._

* * *

„Ich muss noch Frischlinge abholen, wir sehen uns nachher, ja, Chapman?", fragte Morello besorgt, als ich den Van verließ. Ich drehte mich kurz um und nickte, bevor die Tür hinter mir zugeschlossen wurde und der Van wieder davon fuhr.

Für einen Moment stand ich lediglich auf dem Asphalt und atmete zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit frische Luft ein. Es war etwas wärmer, als Heiligabend als ich zuletzt draußen war, was mich vermuten ließ, dass die Kernzeit des Winters vorbei war. Ich hätte meine Arme ausgebreitet, wie Watson als sie nach ihrem ersten Urlaub in der Isolationshaft zurückkehrte, doch die Handschellen, die meine Hände noch immer miteinander verbanden verhinderten dies.

Erst als ich realisierte, dass ich noch immer gefesselt war, merkte ich, wie Fischer mit einem schmalen Lächeln neben mir stand. „Willkommen zurück", sagte sie in ihrem stets freundlichen Ton. Sie wollte mich sanft am Arm greifen, doch, wie immer wich ich autonom vor der Berührung zurück. Für einen Moment erwartete ich den kräftigen und brutalen Griff, der bislang jedes Mal folgte, wenn ich dem ersten auswich, doch er kam nicht.

Fischers Blick war nicht grimmig oder streng. Er war mitfühlend. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie schließlich und ich war schockiert. Hatte sich gerade wirklich ein Officer bei mir entschuldigt, nachdem ich vor ihr zurückgewichen bin? Ich reagierte nicht, sah ihr lediglich in die Augen, bis sie schließlich seufzte und ihren Arm in Richtung Tür hob. „Du musst dich bei Caputo melden, Chapman."

Ich nickte knapp und begab mich schlurfend auf den Weg, mit Fischer auf meinen Fersen. Wir gingen vorbei an vielen neugierigen Blicken, leisem Gemurmel und Insassinnen, die uns auswichen. Mir wurde schnell klar, dass meine Rückkehr nicht lange geheim bleiben würde.

* * *

„Willkommen daheim, Chapman", begrüßte mich nun auch Caputo, nachdem ich mich in seinem Büro ihm gegenüber in den Stuhl gesetzt habe und er mich minutenlang ignorierte um irgendwelchen Papierkram zu erledigen.

Ich nutzte diese Zeit und sah mich solange in dem Büro um, bis mein Blick auf den großen Wandkalender fiel. Ich regte mich nicht, als ich sah, welcher Tag als der heutige Tag markiert war. Der Fünfundzwanzigste Februar.

Zwei Monate. Ich war zwei Monate in Isolationshaft. Fischer, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand, schien meinen Schock bemerkt zu haben, denn sie warf mir erneut einen einfühlsamen Blick zu.

Erst als Caputo mich begrüßte, drehte ich mich wieder nach vorne. Sein Gesicht hatte die gleiche Mimik wie immer, geschäftlich, aber nicht kalt. In seinen Augen war stets zu sehen, dass er sich für seine Gefangenen scherte. Ich hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich nach allem, was geschehen war, diesen Blick erhalten würde.

Er betrachtete mich für ein paar Sekunden und ich tat mein bestes, direktem Blickkontakt auszuweichen. Schließlich nahm er seine Brille ab, rieb sich kurz mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger den Nasenrücken und setzte seine Brille wieder auf, bevor er seufzte und sich wieder den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zuwandte.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Chapman?", fragte er schließlich erschöpft, doch ich antwortete nicht. Zum einen wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte und zum anderen hielt ich diese Frage für rein rhetorisch. Also saß ich lediglich in diesem Stuhl, die zusammengebundenen Hände in meinen Schoß gelegt und meine Augen starr auf meine Füße gerichtet.

„Ich müsste dich eigentlich nach Max schicken, aber ich will ganz offen zu dir sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass du nach Max gehörst", erklärte er und wartete, bis ich für einen Moment aufsah, nur um meinen Blick direkt wieder zu senken, „In deiner Akte steht nichts von Gewalttaten, nicht hier, nicht draußen. Es gab ein paar Verwarnungen, aber keine davon hatte mit gewaltbereitem Verhalten zu tun." Er blätterte in einer Akte, in meiner Akte, wie ich vermutete, während er erklärte, worauf auch immer er hinaus wollte, „Was also treibt eine Vorbildliche Insassin dazu, eine andere Insassin fast zu Tode zu prügeln?"

Meine erste Reaktion war erstaunlicherweise Erleichterung, woraufhin Caputo mich noch fragender ansah. Dies war das erste Mal, dass irgendjemand mir gegenüber den Gesundheitszustand von Pennsatucky auch nur andeutete und _fast zu Tode_ besagte glasklar, dass sie noch lebte.

„Nun?", hakte er nach und ich veränderte meinen Sitz unkomfortabel, während er ungeduldig mit einem Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch trommelte.

„Wir...", begann ich, doch pausierte direkt. Meine eigene Stimme zu hören war mir nach all den Wochen unangenehm, vor allem da sie durch die geringe Nutzung rau und kratzig wurde, mein Hals fühlte sich trocken an. Ich musste mich räuspern und tief durchatmen, bevor ich mich dazu überwinden konnte, weiter zu reden. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. „Hatten einen Disput."

„Disput?", fragte Caputo ungläubig und gab ein emotionsloses Lachen von sich, „Ein Disput wäre eine hitzige Unterhaltung, nicht eine mehrfach gebrochene Schädeldecke."

„Wir hatten unsere Probleme miteinander", begann ich nach einigen Minuten der Stille wieder, „Wir diskutierten miteinander. Sie griff mich an. Ich wehrte mich."

„Also... War das ganze Notwehr?"

„Ich habe mich vielleicht etwas mitreißen lassen", stimmte ich seinem durch den Tonfall implizierten Urteil mit schwacher Stimme zu.

Caputo sah mich einige Sekunden an, nickte schließlich und schrieb einige Sachen auf einen Zettel auf. „Wir lassen dich erst einmal hier, Chapman, aber diese Geschichte wird eine Verhandlung nach sich ziehen." Anschließend richtete er seinen Blick auf Fischer, die noch immer im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand und dem Gespräch unauffällig lauschte. „Officer Fischer, sie begleiten die Gefangene Chapman für die nächsten zwei Wochen und stellen sicher, dass wir uns keinerlei Sorgen um ihren Zustand oder ihr Verhalten machen müssen."

„Natürlich, Mister Caputo."

Nach zwei Monaten absoluter Abgeschiedenheit von anderen Lebewesen, abgesehen von sporadischen Besuchen der Wachen oder Ratten, würde ich jetzt also für zwei Wochen einen ständigen Schatten haben. Immerhin sollte dieser Schatten Officer Fischer sein. Sie war in den meisten Fällen nett und verständnisvoll, wie mir meine erste richtige Unterhaltung mit ihr bereits bewies.

_„__Soweit ich das sehe, sind du und ich nicht so verschieden. Der einzige Unterschied ist lediglich der, dass, als ich eine dumme Entscheidung getroffen habe, ich nicht erwischt wurde. Ich könnte genauso gut hier sitzen und Khaki tragen."_

* * *

Wir standen neben der Eingangstür für das Gefängnis und warteten darauf, dass Morello mit den neuen Insassen wiederkommen würde, da sie mich laut Caputo in meine Zelle führen sollte. Ich lehnte mich unbehaglich gegen die Wand und hielt Abstand von den anderen Frauen, während Fischer neben mir stand und mich aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

Bislang habe ich noch niemanden gesehen, mit dem ich näher oder auch nur entfernt zu tun hatte und glücklicherweise ist noch niemand auf mich zugegangen, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, wie weit die Neuigkeit, dass Piper Chapman zurückgekehrt ist, bereits vorgedrungen ist und wie viel die anderen von Pennsatuckys und meinem Aufeinandertreffen wussten.

Morello war klar, dass ich zurück im Camp war, immerhin hatte sie mich persönlich wieder hergefahren, aber sie war noch nicht innerhalb der hiesigen Zäune, um die Kunde mit ihrem großen Tratschmaul zu verbreiten.

Just in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgezogen und die kleine Frau mit den italienischen Wurzeln betrat mit einigen in Orange gekleideten Frauen im Gefolge das Gebäude. Morello winkte mich zu sich, während sie an mir vorbei ging und den Neulingen alles erklärte, was sie auch mir an meinem ersten Tag hier erzählte.

Auf dem Weg zu den Arrestzellen kamen wir an der Treppe vorbei, die in den oberen Stock führte. Ich war ganz am Ende der Kette, doch konnte hören, wie jemand bereits einen der Frischlinge auf eklatante Art und Weise zu verführen versuchte. Die Stimme hörte sich erstaunlich vertraut an.

Als ich es schließlich war, die die Gruppe auf der Treppe passierte, sah ich in schockierte, aber vertraute Gesichter. Zuerst Big Boo, dann Poussey, Flaca und schließlich Black Cindy, die aufstand und mit Handbewegungen ein Kreuz andeutete. „Oh mein Gott! Sie ist auferstanden!" Abgesehen davon, dass ich die vier ansah, ignorierte ich sie jedoch weitestgehend und folgte Morello weiter.

„Das dürfte dir gefallen, Chapman", sagte sie, als wir in die Zelle gingen und die nächsten mir bekannten Gesichter erschienen. Vor mir saßen in ihren Betten mit jeweils weit aufgerissenen Augen Miss Rosa und DeMarco.

Ich stand einfach nur in dem Raum und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis DeMarco schließlich aufstand, auf mich zuging und ihre Arme um mich schlang. „Blondie!", ich zuckte stark zusammen, als sich ihre Umarmung schloss. Ich war bereits leichte Berührungen nicht mehr gewohnt und fühlte mich bei dieser liebevollen Geste ziemlich unwohl. Ich schloss meine Augen und ertrug es, jeden einzelnen Muskel in meinem Körper angespannt, bis sich die Umarmung löste, DeMarco sich leicht von mir wegdrückte und mich lediglich an den Schultern berührte. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, wich ich ihrem Blick direkt aus. „Wir dachten, die hätten dich endgültig weggeschickt."

Sie löste schließlich auch ihren Halt von meinen Schultern, woraufhin ich automatisch einen halben Schritt zurückging. „Wir haben gehört, du hast, -wie heißt sie noch?- ganz schön was verpasst." Sie deutete ein paar Boxbewegungen an und trug ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, bis sich jemand hinter uns in das Gespräch einmischte.

„_Du_ hast jemanden verprügelt?", die Stimme gehörte einer kleinen Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren und asiatischen Gesichtszügen, sowohl ihr Mund als auch ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern behielt meine neutrale Miene bei, DeMarco hingegen nickte knapp und lachte dabei leise, aber herzhaft.

Fischer gab ein Räuspern von sich und sah unwohl in die Runde, sodass wir uns aufteilten. Ich ging auf mein Bett zu und legte meine neuen Sachen darauf ab, während auch DeMarco sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Wie ist dein Name nochmal?", fragte Morello schließlich die kleine Asiatin.

„Soso", antwortete sie mit dünner Stimme, woraufhin Morello kurz lachte.

„Nein, Nein. Ich fragte, wie ist dein Name?"

„Ja, das ist mein Name… Brook… Soso… Oh, lustige Geschichte! Meine Eltern nannten mich Brook wie Brooke Shields, der Schauspielerin, nur ohne das E, weil sie dachten, das wäre origineller. Aber seit meinem zehnten Geburtstag sagen sie, ich wäre nach einem Bach benannt… Weil der plappert."

Für einen Moment erfüllte eine ungewöhnliche Stille den Raum, bis Morello ein „das ist lustig" anbot und Miss Rosa ausgelaugt meinte, das würde wieder einmal beweisen, man könne lediglich hübsch _oder_ intelligent sein.

„Chemo! Macht sie kauzig!", verteidigte DeMarco direkt Miss Rosas Erläuterung.

Nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause wies Morello Soso das Bett über meinem zu und gab sowohl ihr, als auch mir jeweils eine Zahnbürste und Kernseife, bevor sie mit dem restlichen Orange wieder verschwand.

* * *

Ich saß eine lange Zeit einfach nur in die Ecke gekauert auf meinem Bett und starrte auf die Wand mir gegenüber, wie ich es nach zwei Monaten Isolationshaft gewöhnt war.

Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich unwohl dabei, das ständige Geschrei der anderen Frauen nicht mehr zu hören, doch Sosos Geplapper war ein guter Ersatz für die Klagerufe.

„Und was hat es mit diesem Raum auf sich?", fragte sie in die Runde, während sie auf und ab ging, „Ich meine, ist jeder hier wirklich krank oder neu oder alt? Ich kann nicht glauben, wie viele alte Leute hier sind." Ein schweres Seufzen hallte durch das Zimmer und selbst Officer Fischer, die auf einem Stuhl an der Wand saß, da sie mich nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte, sah bereits genervt raus. DeMarco rief irgendwann schwer missgelaunt „Nimm ihr einer die Batterien raus!" und hielt sich ihre Hände über die Ohren.

Soso hielt für einen kurzen Moment sowohl in ihrem Monolog, als auch in ihrer Bewegung inne, bevor sie sich zu mir drehte und weiter redete. Und hier wusste ich, dass ich raus musste. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Das Geplapper war kein Ersatz für das Geschrei aus der SHU; es war schlimmer.

Ich sprang von meinem Bett auf, verließ Wortlos den Raum und begab mich, dicht gefolgt von Fischer, auf den Weg zu dem nächstgelegenen Badezimmer, welches das des Schlafsaals A war.

Ich lehnte mich gegen eines der Waschbecken und atmete mehrmals tief durch, bevor ich es wagte, mein Spiegelbild anzusehen. Mein Gesicht war schmaler und deutlich markanter als vor meinem Urlaub, die Augen wurden von tiefen Ringen beschattet. Meine Haare waren länger, aber auch deutlich wilder. Die Frau im Spiegelbild war zwar ich, aber ich erkannte sie nicht.

Doch viel mehr aus dem Konzept brachte mich die raue, dunkle und mir viel zu bekannte Stimme, die hinter mir erklang, nachdem die Toilettenspülung aktiviert wurde und die Tür aufsprang.

„Piper?"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Bittere Mahlzeit

**Kapitel 3**

**Bittere Mahlzeit**

Ich habe mir diesen Moment oft vorgestellt. Was ich tun würde. Was ich sagen würde. Doch nun, da ich tatsächlich ihre Stimme hörte, wusste ich absolut nichts mehr davon, mein Kopf war komplett leer.

Roboterhaft drehte ich mich um und sah in ein Paar grüne Augen versteckt hinter einer Brille mit dicken schwarzen Rahmen. Ich konnte nicht identifizieren, was ihr Blick bedeutete, doch ihre Pupillen waren geweitet, die Augen wirkten leicht wässrig, als würden den Augen jeden Moment Tränen entfliehen.

Wir schwiegen uns an. Wir starrten uns an. Bis ich realisierte, dass ich die ganze Zeit über unbewusst den Atem anhielt und als ich endlich wieder Luft holte und sich mein Gehirn mit Sauerstoff füllte, drehten sämtliche meiner Schaltkreise durch.

Ich bewegte mich rasch in Richtung Ausgang und Alex griff nach meinem Arm, um mich aufzuhalten. „Pipes", flüsterte sie so leise, dass ich sie kaum hörte, doch die Berührung ließ meine Panik lediglich ansteigen und ich riss meinen Arm aus ihrer Hand.

Meine Bewegung wurde immer schneller. Ich rannte an Officer Fischer vorbei, die, um mir zumindest etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen, vor dem Bad wartete.

„Chapman!", rief sie mir zu, doch ich ignorierte sie und rannte weiter. Alles um mich herum verschwamm zu einem Gemisch aus Orange und Khaki und ich raste weiter durch die Gänge des Gefängnisses.

Das letzte Mal, dass ich meine Beine schneller als im Schleichschritt bewegte, war über zwei Monate her und trotz all des Chaos in meinem Kopf fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment seltsam frei. Mehrere Officer riefen meinen Namen, befahlen mir, umgehend stehen zu bleiben, doch ich rannte einfach weiter, dicht gefolgt von Fischer.

Erst als ich die große Tür aufriss und mich auf dem Außengelände wiederfand, blieb ich stehen, schwer außer Atem und wurde erneut von einer Welle von Gefühlen und Emotionen überwältigt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mich schließlich vorbeugte und Essen hervorwürgte, von dem ich gar nicht wusste, dass es sich in meinem Magen befand.

Ich sank auf meine Knie und betrachtete benommen meine Umgebung. Einige der anderen Insassinnen hatten sich, ebenso wie die sich auf dem Gelände befindenden Officer, zu mir umgedreht und sahen mich entweder mit Ekel, Überraschung oder Mitleid an.

Als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte, wich ich wieder zurück, fiel dabei auf meinen Hintern und krabbelte ein Stück rückwärts, bis mir klar wurde, dass die Besitzerin der Hand mir nichts antun wollte.

„Ruhig, Chapman", sagte Fischer mit ihrer sanften Stimme und hielt mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich sah sie für einige Sekunden lediglich an, bis ich sie ergriff und mir aufhelfen ließ. Unbeholfen stützte ich mich auf den Officer ab, die vorsichtig einen meiner Arme um ihren Hals und einen ihrer Arme um meine Hüfte legte.

Mit mir im Schlepptau ging sie langsam zurück ins Gebäude und ich war einmal mehr froh, dass Caputo mich ihr zugeteilt hatte. Jede andere der Wachen hätte mich vermutlich einfach umgerannt, als ich an ihr vorbeilief oder mich, hätte ich es dann überhaupt bis nach draußen geschafft, unsanft auf die Füße gerissen und mich zurück zu den Isolationszellen geschliffen.

Fischer hingegen brachte mich zurück in meine temporäre Zelle, versicherte auf dem Weg dahin ihren Kollegen, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle habe und stellte sicher, dass ich einen halbwegs klaren Kopf hatte, als sie mich auf meinem Bett absetzte.

Sie ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und hielt noch immer einen meiner Arme. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich meine Atmung gänzlich und ich schaffte es, meinen Kopf anzuheben und ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Tu mir das ja nicht noch einmal an, Chapman", flüsterte sie mir in einem leisen, beinahe flehenden Ton zu, um zu vermeiden, dass meine Zellenkollegen sie verstehen konnten, „Sonst _muss _ich dich zurück in die Iso-Haft stecken."

Ich nickte ihr langsam zu und formte ein „Vielen Dank" mit meinen Lippen, woraufhin sie ehrlich lächelte, aufstand und sich wieder auf den Stuhl, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes neben der Tür stand, setzte.

„Alles klar, Blondie?", frage DeMarco mich nach einigen Minuten Stille im Raum, woraufhin ich geistig abwesend automatisiert nickte. „Gut", fuhr sie fort, die Besorgnis in ihrem Ton allerdings noch immer klar zu hören, „Essen ist nämlich in Fünf."

* * *

Als ich die Cafeteria betrat, erkannte ich rasch, dass sich in den zwei Monaten, die ich in Einzelhaft verbracht hatte, einiges verändert gehabt zu haben schien.

Mendoza hatte Red in der Küche offensichtlich endgültig abgelöst, denn in der Essensausgabe standen, abgesehen von Norma, lediglich Latinas, unter anderem Daya und ihre Mutter Aleida.

Was mich aber schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass Poussey und Taystee voneinander getrennt saßen. Während Taystee an dem üblichen Stammtisch der Schwarzen gemeinsam mit Watson, Black Cindy, zu meiner außerordentlichen Überraschung Crazy Eyes und einer mir unbekannten großen Frau mit einer ebenso großen Frisur saß, hatte Poussey sich dem Tisch mit Sophia und Schwester Ingalls zugeordnet. Noch nie habe ich die beiden nicht am selben Tisch gesehen.

Ebenfalls überraschend für mich war, dass Red nicht bei ihrer Familie, sondern bei den Golden Girls saß und sich auf den ersten Blick wohl dabei zu fühlen schien. Den kleinen Brocken, die ich aus dem Gespräch wahrnahm, nach zu urteilen, erklärte sie gerade einer der Golden Girls, was das Internet ist. Dieser offensichtlich vergebliche Versuch brachte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf mein Gesicht.

Dieses Lächeln starb jedoch direkt, als mein Blick auf eine Person am nächsten Tisch fiel. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu mir, neben ihr war offensichtlich Morello positioniert, doch ich würde Alex aus jeder Position erkennen. Sie hatte ihre Arme auf dem Tisch aufgestützt und ließ den Kopf leicht hängen, das Essen vor ihr offenbar nicht angerührt.

Bei diesem Anblick drehte sich mein Magen komplett um, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte auf sie zugehen und meine Arme um sie schlingen. Ich wollte sie von den Gedanken befreien, die sie zu plagen schienen. Ich wollte ihr all die Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die sie mir angetan hat. Ich wollte wegrennen. Und doch stand ich nur da und tat absolut nichts.

„Blanca", hauchte Mendoza verblüfft und riss mich aus meinem Fokus auf Alex, als sie aus der Küche ging, was einige der Latinas dazu brachte, ebenfalls in meine Richtung zu blicken. Sie kam auf mich zu und begutachtete mich etwas näher. „Dios mío, siehst du beschissen aus."

„Danke", entgegnete ich ihr, meine Stimme noch immer rau und kratzig.

„Komm, komm", drängte sie mich mit ihrem dicken spanischen Akzent, „Du musst dringend etwas Essen." Sie legte mir eine Hand auf den Rücken und plante offenbar, mich zu der Essensausgabe zu schieben, doch ich entfernte mich von ihrer Hand, noch bevor ich sie überhaupt richtig spürte.

„Sie hat Recht", stimmte Fischer zu, was mir einen leichten Schauer den Rücken runterfließen ließ. Ich hatte bereits ganz vergessen, dass der Officer hinter mir stand und jede meiner Aktionen beobachtete.

Dieses Mal war Fischer es, die ihre Hand vorsichtig auf meinen Rücken legte und erstaunlicherweise wich ich vor ihrer Berührung nicht zurück. Sie übte etwas Druck auf meine Wirbelsäule aus, bis ich schließlich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und mich bei der Schlange einreihte.

Der Officer blieb zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während Mendoza sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte. Zuvor hielt sie jedoch bei Aleida und unterhielt sich leise auf Spanisch mit ihr. Ich konnte durch das Gerede um mich herum sowie der Schnelligkeit des Dialogs nicht viel verstehen, aber dass es dabei um mich ging, war unzweifelhaft.

Als ich schließlich mein Tablett in der Hand hielt und sah, dass es etwas üppiger befüllt war als die der Frauen um mich herum, wurde mir klar, was Mendoza und Aleida besprochen hatten. Ich war durchaus überrascht darüber, dass die Mutter des sogenannten Spanish Harlem Aleida bat, mir etwas mehr Essen zu geben und fragte mich direkt, ob ich für die anderen tatsächlich so schrecklich aussah.

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zum hintersten Tisch, an welchem bislang noch niemand saß und ignorierte die Blicke, die mir die anderen zuwarfen, nachdem sie mich bemerkten.

Das Essen vor mir sah aus wie ein Festmahl, gänzlich ohne Schimmel, doch ich tat mich schwer, tatsächlich etwas davon zu verspeisen. Ich stocherte abwesend mit meiner ersten Gabel seit zwei Monaten in dem Reis herum, als mich erneut eine vertraute Stimme aufschrecken ließ.

„Scheiße, Chapman, ich dachte Lorna erzählt nur Bullshit!" Nicky setzte sich mir gegenüber, ihre Erdbeerblonden Haare ungekämmt und wild wie eh und je, die braunen Augen mit schwarzem Mascara und Eyeliner umrandet. „Aber sie hat deutlich untertrieben, was dein Aussehen angeht", setzte sie auf ihre charmante Art und Weise fort.

Ich sagte nichts, während sie mich anstarrte, sondern schaufelte lediglich etwas von dem Reis in meinen Mund. Nach dem Fraß in der SHU war das schlechte Cafeteria Essen definitiv eine äußerst willkommene Abwechslung, aber bereits nach dem ersten Runterschlucken fühlte ich mich wieder unwohl.

Mein Magen schien von meinem Stunt von vor einigen Minuten deutlich gereizter zu sein, als er ohnehin schon war, denn nach 2 Monaten des Fastens, würde mir schlagartig viel Essen vermutlich eh nicht bekommen.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie mich schließlich, woraufhin ich lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte und versuchte, die nächste Gabel voll Reis in mich rein zu stopfen. „Zwei Monate, huh? Wir dachten alle, du wärst in Max…"

Erneut antwortete ich nicht, brachte aber ein trauriges Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Ich hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, wann die COs kommen würden und mich in den Hochsicherheitstrakt von Litchfield verlegen. Die Tatsache, dass Caputo mir eine Chance gegeben hat, hier im Camp zu bleiben, grenzte an ein wahres Wunder. „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wir wissen nur, dass es irgendwas mit Pennsatucky zu tun hatte."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens hob ich meinen Kopf wieder und sah Nicky fragend an. Mit einem Kratzen im Hals brachte ich meine heisere Stimme dazu, eine der Fragen zu stellen, die mich bereits seit Wochen plagten. „Wo ist Doggett?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vor zwei Monaten wurde sie zur Krankenstation gebracht. Das ist alles, was ich weiß." Nicky sah sich in der Cafeteria um und beugte sich dann vor, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand lauschte. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Fischer lauschen würde, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, es war immerhin ihr Job. „Also, was ist passiert? Wir haben dich gesehen - Blutverschmiert - und dachten schon es wäre schlimm. Und dann… Haben wir Pennsatucky gesehen."

Nicky sah mich bestürzt an und ich seufzte, ließ meine Gabel auf das Tablett nieder und bewegte mich unwohl auf dem stählernen Hocker hin und her. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Ich wollte nicht einmal daran denken, wie sie mit blutigem Gesicht unter mir im Schnee lag. Wie ich ihre Knochen brechen hören konnte.

Ich sah auf meine zitternden Hände, fuhr mit meinen Fingern vorsichtig über die feinen Narben auf meinen Knöcheln und dann über die etwas gröbere Narbe an meiner rechten Hand, die Pennsatucky mir zugefügt hatte. Schließlich schüttelte ich den Kopf, ergriff mein Tablett und stand auf. Ich sah Nicky gleichzeitig flehend und entschuldigend an, warf den Rest meines Essens in den Abfall und verließ dann wortlos die Cafeteria. Natürlich gefolgt von einem jungen Officer.

* * *

Ich saß wieder zusammengekauert auf meinem Bett in der Übergangszelle. Die anderen drei Frauen waren noch beim Abendessen, weshalb lediglich Officer Fischer mit mir im Raum war. Sie saß erneut auf dem Stuhl und betrachtete mich besorgt.

Ich sah sie nicht an, aber ich konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Blicke in die Seite meines Schädels bohrten. Es war merkwürdig, für eine lange Zeit hatte ich kaum Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, vor allem nicht zu Menschen, die sich für mich zu kümmern schienen. Für die Officer in der Iso-Haft war ich einfach nur eine Häftlingsnummer, der alle paar Stunden Essen gebracht werden musste und die alle paar Tage zu den Duschen geführt werden musste. Ich war kein Mensch, niemand, mit dem man reden konnte, sanft umgehen musste oder auch nur beachten musste.

Und ich hatte mich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass ich mich unwohl dabei fühlte, als Morello mich im Van mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Als DeMarco mich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung zurück in der Welt der Lebenden willkommen hieß. Als Mendoza sich darum kümmerte, dass ich was zu essen kriege. Als Nicky sich offen Sorgen um mich machte und versuchte, eine Unterhaltung mit mir aufzubauen.

Und doch, in diesem Moment, in dem Fischer dort saß und mich anstarrte, fühlte ich mich nicht unwohl. Ich fühlte mich sicher.

„Du hättest mehr essen sollen", sagte sie schließlich, was mich dazu veranlasste, meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen. Ihre Augen strahlten Besorgnis und Ehrlichkeit aus. Ich seufzte kurz und drehte meinen Kopf wieder weg, bevor ich antwortete.

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger."

Fischer kaufte mir das natürlich nicht ab, beließ es jedoch dabei und wechselte das Thema. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen.

„Also, was ist zwischen dir und Doggett passiert?"

Wieder drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr, doch mein Blick war nicht mehr leer wie zuvor. Er war voller Wut und Scham. Scham für all das, was ich getan hab und Wut gegenüber Pennsatucky und der ständigen Fragen, die mir gestellt wurden.

„Wir hatten einen Disput", brachte ich schließlich zwischen zusammengeknirschten Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, das hast du bereits erwähnt."

„Na, also", sagte ich lediglich und wandte meinen Blick wieder der grauen Wand zu. Wenn man Personen oder Konversationen ignorieren wollte, stellte sich eine graue Wand als äußerst interessant heraus.

Fischer holte gerade Luft, um einen neuen Satz anzufangen, als meine drei Zellengenossinnen, zwei davon sichtlich schwer genervt, den Raum betraten.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass Schweine deutlich intelligenter als Hunde sind. Sie also zu essen, während man Hunde nicht isst, ist vollkommen wiedersinnig", plapperte Soso an DeMarco gerichtet, während sie hinter ihr die Zelle betrat. DeMarco hingegen seufzte lediglich schwer, legte sich in ihr Bett und schnallte ihre Atemmaske über das Gesicht. Nach wenigen Sekunden fing ihre Maschine an zu brummen.

„Chapman, richtig?", fragte Soso mich, als sie vor dem Etagenbett stand, dass ich mit ihr teilte und ich sah sie wortlos, aber erwartungsvoll an, „Du stimmst mir doch zu, oder? Ich hab gesehen, wie du das Fleisch weggeschmissen hast."

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und überlegte, was ich ihr sagen wollte. Ich ernährte mich in der Regel durchaus bewusst, aber von einem Vegetarier war ich weit entfernt. Am Ende drehte mich meinen Kopf einfach wieder von ihr ab und starrte weiter an die Wand.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen, was euch all dieser Fleischkonsum einbringt. Euch und der Wirtschaft", quasselte die Asiatin weiter und kletterte auf ihr Bett. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie von dem Thema _Sünden des Fleischkonsums_ abließ und für einen Moment eine abgesehen von DeMarcos Beatmungsmaschine angenehme Stille herrschte. Doch Soso fand schnell ein neues Thema.

„Was macht sie eigentlich hier?", fragte sie und meinte damit offensichtlich Fischer, denn sowohl DeMarco, als auch Miss Rosa wandten ihre Blicke der Wärterin zu, die sich daraufhin etwas unwohl auf dem Stuhl wandte, „Ich meine, ich habe in keiner Zelle COs gesehen, außer in unserer."

„Sie gehört zu mir", antwortete ich schließlich trocken, wodurch Soso ihren Kopf von dem oberen Bett hängen ließ. Ihre langen Haare baumelten nach und, während sie mich anstarrte. Ihre Stirn und Wangen wurden langsam rötlich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich versuch hier, mich zu entspannen!", warf DeMarco ein, bevor ich mir überhaupt eine Antwort überlegen konnte.

Sosos Kopf verschwand wieder aus meinem Blickwinkel und wurde kurze Zeit später gegen ihre Beine ausgetauscht. „Ist ja gut", murmelte sie genervt und schien tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit ich sie kenne für eine längere Zeit still zu sein.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, leuchteten die roten Lampen im Gang auf und einer der Officer lief laut „Zähl-Zeit, Ladies!"

Ich stand auf und stellte mich neben den mir zugeteilten Schrank, ebenso DeMarco, die sich zuvor noch von ihrer Maske befreite. Miss Rosa setzte sich wie immer lediglich an den Rand ihres Bettes. Sogar Fischer stand auf und ging ein Stück zur Seite, damit die anderen Officer ohne Probleme die Zelle betreten konnten. Soso hingegen sah verwirrt von einer von uns zur nächsten, bis sie schließlich die unausweichliche Frage stellte. „Was ist los?"

„Wenn die Lampe leuchtet", DeMarco deutete auf das rote Licht auf dem Flur, „Hast du dort zu sein, wo du hingehörst."

„Und das ist wo?"

Innerlich seufzte ich schwer und ich wusste genau, dass jede der anderen im Raum das ebenfalls tat. „Stehend. Neben deinem Bett", sagte ich schließlich und deutete genervt auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang Soso vom Bett und stellte sich an den äußeren Pfosten, kurz bevor der erste Officer, Moskovitz, eintrat und, nachdem er einen verwirrten Blick in Richtung seiner Kollegin warf, vier Mal auf seinen Klicker drückte. Kurz nachdem er uns wieder verließ, kam Officer O'Neill, drückte ebenfalls vier Mal auf den Klicker und ging sich bedankend wieder.

Ich setzte mich kurzerhand wieder auf mein Bett, DeMarco und Miss Rosa machten es sich ebenfalls wieder bequem. Nur Soso stand noch einen Moment verwirrt im Raum, bis es ihr in den Sinn kam, dass es ihr wieder erlaubt war, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich hab dann Feierabend", sagte Fischer zu mir, in ihrer Stimme noch immer ein Hauch von Besorgnis, woraufhin ich lediglich nickte, „Bis morgen und gute Nacht."

Bei dem Wort _Nacht_, schoss mir ein beunruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Dies würde die erste Nacht seit zwei Monaten sein, in der das Licht ausgeht.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Nachts ist es dunkel

**Kapitel 4  
Nachts ist es dunkel**

Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte ich nie eine wirkliche Angst vor der Dunkelheit. In der Regel genoss ich sie sogar eher, denn mit Dunkelheit ging meistens Stille einher. Ruhe. Auf gewisse Art Geborgenheit. Aber als pünktlich um zehn Uhr abends die Lichter ausgingen, fühlte ich nichts davon.

Für zwei Monate war ich konstant Licht ausgesetzt. Nie war ich in irgendeinem Raum, in dem auch nur eine Birne nicht funktionierte, was ziemlich erstaunlich war, wenn man bedenkt, was für ein Schrotthaufen dieses Gefängnis ist.

Doch mit einem Mal, von jetzt auf gleich, lag ich in einem vollkommen dunklen Raum. Lediglich ein leichter roter Schimmer von den Nachtlichtern auf dem Flur drang in die Zelle ein, doch im Vergleich zu einer Nacht in der Iso-Zelle, war eine Nacht in dieser Zelle so dunkel wie inmitten eines Unwetters auf dem Land bei Mitternacht.

Und es war absolut Furcht erregend.

Das Atemgerät von DeMarco ersetzte immerhin das Geschrei der Insassen in der SHU, woran ich mich ebenso sehr wie an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, aber was sollte das Licht ersetzen?

Ich schloss meine Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich die Dunkelheit einfach ignorieren könne, aber selbst mit geschlossenen Lidern, ließ sie sich nicht verdrängen. Es war, als hätte sie sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und setzte mich auf, drängte mich in die hinterste Ecke, wie ich es in dem Betonklotz so oft tat, und brachte mich in die Embryo Stellung, mein Blick fest auf den roten Schimmer gerichtet.

Meine Atmung war schwer, aber wenigstens konstant. Ich fühlte mich nicht panisch, wie, wenn mich jemand berührte, solange ich auf das bisschen Licht starrte. Aber in dem Moment, in dem ich meinen Blick abwandte oder meine Augen schloss, fingen meine Finger an zu zittern.

Also starrte ich einfach auf das Licht.

Zumindest so lange, bis ich links von mir ein Geräusch hörte. DeMarco öffnete das Schloss ihres Schranks, kramte eine Weile darin herum, bis sie schließlich etwas hervorzog, was ich in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte. Sie schloss den Schrank wieder, warf es auf mein Bett und nickte einmal, bevor sie sich wieder entspannte.

Ich kroch zu dem unbekannten Objekt herüber und erkannte sofort, was es war; eine Taschenlampe. Gemeinsam mit der Beute legte ich mich wieder hin und schaltete sie dann ein, darauf achtend, dass das Licht lediglich auf mich und nicht auf DeMarco oder Miss Rosa gerichtet war.

Die Lampe war schwach, erfüllte mich aber schlagartig mit einer Zufriedenheit, die sich durch den gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Ich umklammerte die Lampe, als wäre sie mein größter Schatz, schloss meine Augen und schaffte es schließlich irgendwann in einen leichten Schlaf hinüberzugleiten.

_Als ich meine Augen öffnete, starrte ich direkt in ein grelles Licht und brauchte einige Sekunden, um mich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich blinzelte mehrmals, bis sich vor mir ein klares Bild ergab. Ein unheimlich bekanntes klares Bild. Ich sah von der Decke nach rechts und starrte auf einen gelben Vogel._

_„__Nein", flüsterte ich schockiert in die leere und sah zur anderen Seite, auf eine rote Tür, „nein!" Ich war wieder in Isolationshaft, die Wachen müssen mich in der Nacht geholt und zurück gebracht haben._

_Panisch sprang ich von der verdreckten Matratze auf und rannte den kurzen Weg zur schweren Tür. Ich hämmerte mit meinen Fäusten gegen den Stahl und schrie alle möglichen Wörter._

_„__Hilfe!" „Lasst mich raus!"_

_Ich schrie Namen, in der Hoffnung, dass mich jemand von ihnen hören und retten würde._

_„__Larry!" „Polly!" „Cal!" „Helft mir!"_

_Meine Hände wurden mit jedem Schlag gegen den roten Stahl immer blutiger._

_„__Fischer!" „Nicky!" „Alex!"_

_„__Du bist sie nicht würdig", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich schlagartig um, starrte mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Pennsatucky._

_Sie trug ihr mit Blut beflecktes Engelskostüm, der Kiefer sichtlich gebrochen, das breite Grinsen zahnlos. Blut floss aus zahlreichen Wunden und aus ihrem Mund, sammelte sich am Kinn und tropfte mit einem lauten _Platsch_ tropfenweise auf den Boden._

_Sie ging einen Schritt vor und ich wollte instinktiv einen zurück gehen, stieß jedoch direkt mit meinem Rücken an die Stahltür. Ich drückte mich fest dagegen, in der Hoffnung, mich hindurch bewegen zu können, doch ich konnte nicht fliehen, während Pennsatucky immer näher kam._

_„__Ich sagte doch, du bist niemandes Liebe würdig, Amalekit!"_

_Sie griff in eine Falte ihres Kleids und zog das hölzerne Kreuz hervor. An der Spitze klebte noch Blut von der Wunde, die sie meiner Hand zufügte._

_„__Lass mich von deinem Leid erlösen", sagte sie in einer furchteinflößend ruhigen Stimme. Sie war kein halben Meter von mir entfernt. Ich hätte mich bewegen sollen, mich wehren sollen, irgendetwas tun sollen, aber ich stand einfach nur da, als sie mir das Kreuz in das Herz rammte._

_Und ich schrie._

„Chapman!", zischte jemand, doch ich hörte die Stimme kaum. Sie war weit entfernt und klang, als würde sie mit jemand ganz anderem reden.

Ich griff nach meinem Brustkorb und presste meine Hände gegen das Brustbein, verzweifelt versuchend, das Bild von all dem Blut und all dem Schmerz loszuwerden. Meine Atmung war schnell, panisch und mein Herz raste. Ich hatte meine Augen aufgerissen, doch ich sah nichts, alles war verschwommen, eine breiige Masse von Blau, Khaki und Rot.

„Chapman!", sagte wieder jemand, dieses mal etwas lauter und ich spürte eine Hand auf meinem Arm. Instinktiv schlug ich zu, meine Faust traf irgendetwas woraufhin ich ein lautes „au!" hörte.

„Fuck, Blondie", schrie eine andere Stimme gemeinsam mit mehreren plötzlichen schockierten Atemzügen, „spinnst du?!"

„Ist schon gut", versicherte die erste Stimme beruhigend und langsam kehrte in meinem Körper Normalität ein. Meine Atmung beruhigte mich, meine Herzfrequenz langsamer und die Farben, die ich sah, bildeten sich allmählich zu Formen, bis ich vier Personen vor meinem Bett ausmachen konnte.

Fischer stützte sich mit einer Hand auf meinem Schrank ab, mit der anderen rieb sie sich über die rechte Gesichtshälfte. DeMarco hatte eine Hand vor ihren Mund geschlagen und sah zwischen mir und Fischer hin und her. Miss Rosa saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf der Kante ihres Bettes und Soso stand, vollkommen verwirrt, in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Gott…", flüsterte ich, als mir klar wurde, weshalb sich Fischer das Gesicht rieb, wer vorhin vor Schmerzen aufschrie, nachdem ich zuschlug. Schlagartig bekam ich wieder Panik. „Ich will nicht zurück. Schick mich nicht zurück", flehte ich sie an, jedoch Wort verursachte einen brennenden Schmerz in meiner Kehle.

Fischer streckte vorsichtig wieder einen ihrer Arme aus und griff nach meinem, „Ruhig Chapman, ich bring dich nicht zurück in die Iso. Das war ein Versehen und das verstehe ich, okay?"

Ich nickte langsam und entspannte meinen Körper wieder. Ich war nicht wieder in der kleinen Beton-Zelle, es war nur ein Traum. Ein mieser Traum. Und ich würde auch nicht wieder hingehen. Einmal mehr war ich dankbar für Officer Fischer. Sie hatte ein gutes Herz, sie wurde noch nicht von diesem Gott verlassenem Platz gebrochen.

Fischer drehte sich zu den anderen um und ordnete sie dazu an, sich wieder um die eigenen Belange zu kümmern.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich, noch halb benommen von den Ereignissen so früh am Tag.

„Kurz nach fünf."

Ich nickte und schob die Decke von mir, setzte mich auf und kramte meine Sachen aus dem Schrank hervor, die ich im Bad brauchen würde. Ich würde den Rat weiterhin beherzigen, den Sophia mir ganz am Anfang gegeben hatte und entweder um fünf Uhr morgens oder abends zu duschen, in Privatsphäre, ohne einen lüsternen CO, der mich dabei beobachtet.

Auf wackeligen Beinen ging ich schließlich in Richtung des Bads von Schlafraum B, woraufhin Fischer mich fragend ansah.

„A ist näher."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich nickend, ging aber weiter. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass sich mein gestriger Zusammenprall mit Alex wiederholen würde. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen, nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Situation.

„Ich warte hier", sagte Fischer und lehnte sich gegen die Waschbecken, woraufhin ich nickte und zu den Duschen ging. Ich zog mir das Nachthemd aus und legte es, gemeinsam mit meinen Handtüchern, auf die Bank an der Wand. Dann stieg ich unter die Dusche und genoss zum ersten Mal seit Monaten warmes Wasser.

Die Dusche schien für einen Moment alles fort zu waschen, was geschehen war, vor der Isolationshaft, während der Isolationshaft und nach der Isolationshaft. Alles war plötzlich weg.

Zum ersten Mal seit meiner Inhaftierung wurde die Dusche tatsächlich wieder zu meinem persönlichen Ort des glücklich seins.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht stieg ich, mich endlich wieder vollkommen sauber fühlend, aus der Kabine und schlang das Handtuch um meinen Körper. Ich warf mir das Nachthemd über meine Schulter, packte meinen Kram zusammen und ging zu den Waschbecken.

Dort fiel mein Blick direkt auf Fischers rechte Gesichtshälfte. Knapp unter dem Auge, begann die Haut langsam, sich blau und grün zu färben. „Tut mir Leid", sagte ich leise und deutete auf den blauen Fleck, als Fischer mich fragend ansah.

Diese machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Ist schon gut. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als nach dir zu greifen, während du einen Albtraum hast", sie rieb sich wieder über den Wangenknochen und lachte plötzlich, „Du hast einen guten linken Haken."

„Anscheinend", murmelte ich und fuhr mir mit einer Bürste durch die nassen Haare.

„Hey, TV-Tittchen!", rief plötzlich jemand hinter mir, woraufhin Fischer verdutzt in die Richtung der Stimme blickte und ich leise kicherte. Ich drehte mich um und sah in eine noch halbschlafende Taystee im Nachthemd, „tut gut, dich wieder zusehen."

„Tut gut, wieder hier zu sein."

Sie kam mir näher und betrachtete mich eingehend, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und einige Klicklaute mit der Zunge machte, „du siehst echt scheiße aus."

Ich nickte abwesend und sah mich selbst noch einmal im Spiegel an. Ich sah wirklich schrecklich aus, aber immerhin hatte ich mir endlich den Dreck von zwei Monaten SHU von der Haut und aus den Haaren schrubben können.

„Da fällt mir ein, ich hab Kram retten können. Nicht alles, die Bitches hier sind echte Aasgeier, aber so'n bisschen hab ich noch in ner Kiste."

„Danke", sagte ich überrascht. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich irgendjemand hier die Mühe machen würde, was von meinem Sachen zu bunkern, bevor die anderen darüber herfallen, wie es oft passierte, wenn jemand für längere Zeit in Isolationshaft landete.

Ich musste dabei wieder an meinen ersten Tag denken, als Morello mich von dem Hauptgebäude abholte und zum Camp brachte.

_„__Es ist nicht so schlimm. Jeder ist okay. Du musst nur vor dem Stehlen aufpassen."_

„Kein Ding, Blondie, komm einfach später bei deiner alten Bucht vorbei und hol's dir ab. Will ja nicht auf deiner schlechten Seite landen", Taystee lachte kurz, bevor sie mir auf die Schulter klopfte und singend an mir vorbei zu den Duschen ging. Bei der Berührung zuckte ich, wie immer, für einen Moment zusammen, fing mich jedoch schnell und wandte mich wieder der Bürste und meinen Haaren zu.

* * *

Ich stand in der Schlange zur Cafeteria und nahm mein Essen entgegen. Dieses Mal war es nicht ganz so viel, wie am vorigen Abend, wofür ich dankbar war, denn auch wenn ich einen großen Hunger hatte, konnte ich mich einfach nicht dazu bringen, viel zu essen.

Ich ging an sämtlichen Tischen mit den Standardgruppierungen vorbei, bis ich wieder an dem leeren Tisch ganz am Ende des Raumes saß. Einige der anderen sahen mich an, die meisten ignorierten mich aber. Einen Tag nach meiner Rückkehr war ich bereits alte News.

Ich stocherte mit dem Löffel in der Schale Haferbrei herum und schaufelte alle paar Minuten ein bisschen etwas von dem nach Rotze schmeckendem Essen in mich herein, um meinen Magen langsam wieder an Arbeit zu gewöhnen, als sich plötzlich jemand mir gegenüber setzte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte DeMarco besorgt, die Frage offensichtlich vor allem auf den heutigen Morgen bezogen.

„Besser", murmelte ich und schaufelte den nächsten Löffel Haferbrei in mich herein. Mein Magen begann bereits, zu rebellieren.

„Und Fischer hat dich nicht verwarnt?", flüsterte sie, damit der Officer, der an der Wand lehnte, uns nicht hören würde.

Ich schüttelte lediglich meinen Kopf.

„Warum hängt sie dir eigentlich so an den Fersen?"

Ich schaufelte den nächsten Löffel in mich rein und überlegte kurz, wie ich am besten antworten könnte. „Caputo will sicher gehen, dass ich nicht durchdrehe."

„Man das ist echt beschissen."

„Was ist beschissen?", fragte Nicky und setzte sich plump neben mich, kurz darauf folgte Morello, die sich neben DeMarco platzierte.

„Blondie hier wird beschattet", erklärte die füllige Italienerin und deutete unauffällig auf Fischer.

„Meh", Nicky betrachtete den Officer eingehen und rollte dann mit den Augen, „könnte schlimmer sein."

Ich hob fragend meine Augenbrauen, „wie?"

„Zwei Gründe", Nicky hob ihre Hand und zählte ihre Gründe an den Fingern ab, „Bell, Mendez."

„Mendez wurde doch gefeuert?", warf Morello an, während sie auf einem Stück Apfel kaute.

„Suspendiert, meinten die Latinas zumindest. Aber schlimmer wärs trotzdem."

Die Unterhaltung ging eine Weile weiter, ohne dass ich mich dabei beteiligte. Ich legte nach kurzer Zeit meinen Löffel beiseite, ließ meinen Kopf leicht hängen und schloss die Augen. Ich versuchte, alles zu greifen, was um mich herum passierte, mit der Nähe von anderen Menschen wieder zurechtzukommen, an Gesprächen teilzuhaben. Kurz gesagt, ich versuchte, meine soziale Kompetenz von Grund auf zu erneuern. Doch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich, als ich diese raue Stimme hörte.

„Hey", begrüßte Alex die Runde und setzte sich neben Morello. Ich sah sofort auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich, nur für eine Sekunde, bevor ich nicht mehr konnte, aufstand, mein bei weitem nicht leeres Tablett griff und verschwand.

Ich war schon aus der Cafeteria raus, als ich meinen Kopf schüttelte und mich selbst niedermachend „Feigling" murmelte.

* * *

Alex sagte oft zu mir, dass ich absolut nicht mit emotionalem Chaos umgehen könne und sie hatte Recht. Sobald Dinge zu emotional wurden, gab es für mich nur zwei mögliche Reaktionen.

Reaktion A: Das berühmte Piper-Temperament, durch das ich Dinge sagen und tun würde, die ich nicht mal eine Sekunde später direkt bereue, aber nicht mehr umkehren kann.

Reaktion B: Wegrennen.

Und rennen konnte ich gut. Ich konnte schnell rennen, ich konnte weit rennen, ich konnte lange rennen. Aber vor allem konnte ich weg rennen.

Deswegen tat ich, was ich immer tat, wenn in meinem Kopf Chaos herrschte; ich rannte. Im Gefängnis war es nicht wirklich möglich, sprichwörtlich vor den Problemen wegzurennen, spätestens am Zaun hätten sie mich eingeholt, doch auf der Rennstrecke fühlte ich mich lebendig.

Ich hatte bereits einige Runden hinter mir, die Beine schmerzten und meine Kehle brannte, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Es war wie eine Droge, von der ich viele Wochen lang auf Entzug war.

Alles um mich herum wurde irrelevant, lediglich das Laufen zählte, das Vorwärts Kommen, nicht Zurückblicken. Es war wie eine Metapher für mein Leben, ich musste aufhören meine Probleme in der Vergangenheit zu suchen, sondern stattdessen nach vorne gehen. Ich musste loslassen.

Aber ich konnte nicht. Egal wohin ich sah, egal mit wem ich redete, irgendetwas erinnerte mich immer an die Vergangenheit. Selbst meine eigenen Fäuste lieferten mich durch die Narben über meinen Knöcheln meinen miserablen Gedanken aus. Ich fühlte mich verloren, je mehr ich daran dachte und je verlorener ich mich fühlte, desto härter trieb ich mich vorwärts.

Und ich rannte, bis ich nicht mehr konnte.

Irgendwann gaben meine Beine einfach nach und ich viel ins Gras, die Atmung schwer. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, mein Herz raste, meine Lungen brannten und jeder Muskel in meinem Körper fühlte sich an, als würde jemand tausend Nadeln hineinstecken, aber ich fühlte mich frei.

Zumindest jetzt hatte ich es wieder geschafft, ich bin erfolgreich vor meinen Emotionen davon gerannt. Ich bin gerannt, bis meine Gedanken mich losließen.

Und ich wusste, dieses Gefühl würde anhalten, zumindest, bis ich Alex wiedersehen oder bis jemand Pennsatucky erwähnen würde. Bis mir einfallen würde, dass ich mal einen Verlobten hatte, der draußen auf mich wartete.

Ich hörte Schritte näher kommen, doch ich drehte mich nicht zu der Person um, mein Blick starr mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht in den Himmel gerichtet.

„Vielleicht solltest du mehr essen, bevor du läufst", empfiehl Fischer mir und streckte mir einem Arm entgegen, um mir hoch zu helfen, „und einfach weniger laufen."

„Vielleicht", murmelte ich noch immer lächelnd, als ich aufgestanden bin und mir den Dreck aus den Khakis klopfte.

* * *

Alles, was ich an diesem Tag noch tat, abgesehen vom herum lungern auf meinem Bett und ignorieren von Soso, war mein Besuch im Ghetto. Ich ging direkt zu meiner alten Bucht und klopfte gegen die Wand, wodurch Taystee auf mich aufmerksam wurde.

„Hey, Chapman", begrüßte sie mich, jedoch ohne ihren sonst allseits präsenten Enthusiasmus. Sie griff unter ihr Bett und zog einen Karton vor, den sie mir direkt reichte.

„Hast was gut", bedankte ich mich bei ihr und verließ das Ghetto wieder. In meiner Zelle sah ich die restlichen meiner Sachen durch und seufzte, als ich merkte, wie viel fehlte.

Meine Flip-Flops waren weg, ebenso wie Miss Claudette's Decke und ein Großteil meiner Bücher. Doch der größte Verlust war das Radio. Ich hatte mehrere Wochen gewartet, bis es endlich neue Radios im Knastladen gab und nun war es weg.

Immerhin die Briefe von Freunden und Verwandten, die ich aufgehoben hatte, waren noch immer in meinem Besitz, ebenso wie der Stapel an Fotos, die ich mit ins Gefängnis genommen hatte.

Ich verstaute alles Sorgsam in meinem Schrank und versuchte daran zu denken, mir bei der nächstmöglichen Gelegenheit ein neues Schloss zu kaufen, bevor ich mich auf mein Bett legte und endlich die Erschöpfung vom langen Laufen über mich hergehen ließ.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
